Riddle Me This
by annaweasleylongbottom
Summary: The Riddler has a sickness: to speak only in riddles. It's not his choice but his body's command. Will he continue to use his power for evil or will he come to terms with his inner self? For once, not even The Riddler knows.


**Sorry it's short but here is the first chapter I hope you like it! Please tell me how you feel about it in a review so I know if I should continue or not. Be honest. I thought it would be cool from his point of view and to focus if this was more of a sickness than a choice. Anyway get reading!**

I sit here. Waiting. Waiting for a moment. The cell is cold. Like ice against my skin. Suddenly, a bright white light shines in my eyes. It takes a moment to adjust them and realize it's just the nurse with another plate of food. It must be dinner. I hadn't even finished lunch yet. I smirk evilly as she walks pass. Her eyes are filled with fear.

"Dinner Mr. Riddler." She shakes gently placing the food in front of me. I say nothing. She sighs heavily before she leaves. If only she knew. If only they all knew. I never wanted to speak riddles. I always had to speak in riddles. I was diagnosed. I never wanted to bring fear into people. But it was who I had become. It was him who made me this way. He made me evil. The Batman.

I sigh again. I haven't spoken since I got here so many months ago. I could escape if I wanted. It wouldn't be hard. Gothem security was never the greatest. What was the point. Ten seconds of freedom only to meet him again. I hate him. If only they knew the pain I suffer from this. I pick up my bread. Wet again. I place it in my mouth and slowly chewed looking straight into the camera. I know it's there. I've always known. I stand up and walk to the blind spot. I had a tinkering project there I've been working on for some time. I take the honey from my meal and add it to the craft. It was almost completed. If only they knew what he really did, The Batman. If only they knew that I was innocent. No one cares. They just see me as how The Batman is showing them. Sick, evil, twisted. I might be all those things. But then again, maybe not. I sit in silence for hours. Days. Months. I've never spoke. I am afraid to. Afraid that this illness will come over me once and for all, and will soon think in riddles. I couldn't bear that thought. If only they knew my fears. If only they see what I see. A moving shadow reminds me of him. A sound coming from inside that I know is not my own. I tried to have him help me. I told him I didn't want to leave anymore riddles. No more clues. But I did anyway. I always did. It was a cry for help that was repetitively ignored because the riddle itself had been dangerous. I needed help and yet here I was. Rotting away. I take my butter knife from my dinner plate. It could harm anyone but it could scratch against the wall. I close my eyes and draw. Draw and scratch against the concrete of the wall until there is no more room. Question marks surround me. I smile. The Batman had made me evil. So I was going to be just that. Evil.

I stay up. I was working. Scratching and adjusting. Tweeking and fixing. It was almost complete. My...craft. Big question mark, small question mark, big, big, small. The pattern. I work until the early hours of dawn. That's when the nurse comes in. She is just as shaky as ever. I smile at her. Staring up at her. Looking into the whites of her eyes. Hers are filled with worry. I look at her dress. She had worn that the second Thursday of April. It was warm.

"Riddle me this." I grin, my voice smooth as butter even though my throat has not been used in some time. "What has hands but cannot clap?"

No answer. Predictable. She shakes her head as if not to know the answer. I stand up and walk forward to her.

"A clock." I whisper.

Just as planned the alarm went off. A handmade clock I made myself. And if it ran that meant that...

BOOM the bomb went off, blasting through the concrete wall of the Asylum. All sorts of alarms go off after that, the building beaming red. I walk casually into the chambers and grab my suit, staff and my hat. Nonchalantly I step out of the cell completely unharmed. It wasn't a large bomb, that would've taken me much longer, just a small blast to burst through the wall. I step out and run to safety before any of the guards see. Big, big, small. Precisely the amount of people guarding each section. Big. Big. Small. I dart around the corner. Dogs are now barking. Big. I roll to hide behind another block, hitting my staff against the other one on my way. The noise is heard and I run in the opposite direction so they don't spot me. Big. I climb the side and lie flat. I'm hidden behind a small shadow by the position of the sun. I make a bird noise. It attracts attention as it should. One by one the guards come to see the mysterious bird only to be clonked on the head. I sneak further. Small. This one is simple. I make a run for it. There was the exit. I was smarter than these large baboons. I ran. When noticed I ran harder. When I could feel their breath on my shoulder it is then I turn and crack their bones with my staff. They fall to the ground. From there is was simple. I escaped. Ten seconds of freedom until I meet him again. This time I was going to be evil just how he taught me. This time was different. If only he knew.


End file.
